Être ensemble
by Princesse des Loups
Summary: Quand Fíli regardait son frère, il revoyait le bébé qu'il avait toujours pris soin de protéger contre le moindre danger. Quand Kíli regardait son frère, il voyait en lui le grand frère qui avait toujours été là. Fíli et Kíli étaient inséparables. Même dans la pire des situations. SPOILER FIN DU LIVRE et slash sous-entendu


Bon, voilà, comme beaucoup d'entre vous, chers lecteurs(trices), j'ai vu _le Hobbit_ au cinéma. Et revu quarante fois à la maison aussi. Mais bref, passons sur les détails de mon amour pour Tolkien, Peter Jackson, Thorïn interprété par le génialissime Richard Armitage (mon dieu cette voix *-*), les regards complices de Fíli et Kíli, le chapeau de Bofur et Sébastien (qui malgré tout restera à jamais dans mon esprit comme le crabe de _la petite sirène_ et non le mignon hérisson du_ Hobbit_...). Donc, j'étais en train de continuer ma fiction basé sur le film quand j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire ça. Bon, je sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a pris d'écrire un truc aussi triste et déprimant, mais je l'ai fait. Je crois que j'avais besoin d'extérioriser ma propre déprimation, étant donné que, même en n'ayant pas lu le livre, je sais de source sure comment se termine l'histoire (merci Wikipédia et son article sur l'Arkenstone...). Donc voilà, comme je sais qu'on va toutes chialer comme des ados pré-pubère devant Twilight en voyant la fin du _Hobbit – Histoire d'un aller et retour_, je tenais à vous – nous – préparer psychologiquement à cette épreuve. **ATTENTION** tout de même à ceux qui ne connaissent pas la fin, ne lisez pas sous peine de vous déprimer pour le mois à venir (si si si, croyez-en mon expérience).  
Quoi ? J'ai oublié quelque chose ? Bon, puisqu'il le faut... _Le merveilleux monde de la Terre du Milieu ne m'appartient pas (il appartient à J.R.R. Tolkien, paix à son âme) et les joyeux Fíli et Kíli non plus. Dommage..._

* * *

**Être ensemble**

Quand Fíli regardait son frère, il revoyait le bébé qu'il était à sa naissance, qu'il avait toujours pris soin de protéger contre le moindre danger. Enfin toujours... Oh ne croyez pas que Fíli avait toujours aimé son frère, non. En vérité, leur histoire n'avait pas très bien commencé. D'abord parce que, trop jeune pour comprendre que tous les bébés pleurent et que c'est normal, il avait été agacé par cette petite chose rose qui ne cessait de crier dans ses oreilles quand il avait faim ou qu'il fallait le changer. Ensuite, lui qui avait toujours été le centre de l'attention de ses parents et de son oncle, il se retrouvait au second plan, la petite chose rose lui ayant pris sa place, et il n'appréciait guère cela. Et puis un soir, son oncle et son père étaient partis repousser une bande de gobelins qui tentaient de pénétrer dans les tunnels des Montagnes Bleues et il ne restait plus que sa mère, occupée à préparer le dîner. Lui se trouvait dans la pièce à vivre avec le bébé. Et puis soudain, le petit Kíli s'était mis à pleurer. La raison était restée obscure pour Fíli, occupé qu'il était à jouer avec le cheval de bois que son oncle avait sculpté pour lui. Il s'était dit que sa mère ne tarderait pas arriver pour consoler le bébé, alors il avait continué à jouer, priant pour qu'elle vienne vite et fasse taire ce brouhaha ambulant. Mais, trop occupée par son ragoût sur le feu, Dís n'avait pas entendu son fils pleurer. Voyant que sa mère ne venait finalement pas, Fíli avait lâché son cheval de bois et, après s'être levé, il s'était doucement rapproché du berceau dans lequel gigotait la petite chose rose, toujours en train de pleurer. Il était resté un moment à le regarder s'époumoner, mais il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste vers cette chose qu'il considérait comme un fardeau, pour lui avoir volé sa place dans la famille. Le petit Kíli, ignorant tout des pensées de son frère et voyant un visage familier, avait finalement cessé de pleurer et, levant ses petites mains potelées vers le jeune nain blond, il avait souris, de ce sourire candide qu'ont tous les bébés quand ils rient. À cet instant, le mur de glace érigé autour du cœur de Fíli avait fondu instantanément et, faisant appel à toutes ses forces d'enfant, le jeune nain n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prendre son petit frère dans ses bras pour le bercer. Son petit frère. Il s'était rendu compte que, pour la première fois depuis quatre mois, Fíli pensait au bébé en tant que son petit frère, et plus seulement en tant que la petite chose rose qui lui avait volé sa place. Riant et gazouillant, les larmes ayant à présent déserté ses yeux, le petit Kíli s'amusait avec les cheveux d'or de Fíli, ignorant que, par son sourire d'enfant et par sa bouille angélique, il avait enfin gagné un grand frère.

Ce fut cette vision que Dís eut lorsqu'elle revint de la cuisine : un Fíli souriant tendrement, son petit frère dans ses bras, et un Kíli émettant de joyeux babillages. Et bien qu'elle ne sut jamais que son fils aîné s'était juré que, dès à présent, il serait là pour protéger cette petite chose rose qui gigotait doucement dans ses bras – son petit frère –, elle sentit que rien ne serait plus pareil entre les deux frères et que, désormais, elle pourrait dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Et en effet, à partir de ce jour, Fíli et Kíli ne se séparèrent jamais. En grandissant, ils développèrent une complicité telle qu'ils se comprenaient par un simple regard. Ils étaient toujours là l'un pour l'autre, étudiant ensemble, s'entraînant ensemble, faisant des farces ensemble... C'était bien simple : si l'un des deux traînait quelque part, on pouvait être sûr que l'autre n'était pas loin. Car Fíli n'était rien sans Kíli. Il était capable de tout pour son petit frère, il aurait même été capable de tuer quiconque lui aurait fait du tort. Mais lorsque son oncle avait annoncé qu'il partait reprendre le royaume d'Erebor, et qu'il lui avait demandé de venir, son cœur s'était brisé. Thorïn lui avait demandé à _lui_, pas à _eux_ : Kíli et lui seraient séparés. Heureusement pour eux, Dís savait que séparer ses fils reviendrait à les détruire à petit feu, et elle avait convaincu son frère d'emmener ses deux fils. Après tout, Ori avait un an de moins que son cadet ! Elle avait alors laissé le choix à son frère : soit il les emmenait tous les deux, soit Fíli et Kíli restaient tous les deux dans les Ered Luin. La sentence était finalement tombée : Kíli viendrait. Fíli ne pourrait jamais assez remercier sa mère pour ça...

À présent, les cris de la bataille retentissaient autour d'eux, les bruits d'armes s'entrechoquant faisaient siffler leurs oreilles, l'odeur âcre du sang s'insinuait dans leurs narines et la peur s'insinuait doucement dans les entrailles de Fíli. Leur oncle était tombé et son frère et lui avaient accourus pour le protéger, mais les gobelins et les wargs étaient trop nombreux et trop déterminés à en finir avec Thorïn Oakenshield. À eux deux, jamais ils ne pourraient tenir leurs ennemis en échec et, malheureusement, leurs compagnons étaient bien trop loin pour les aider : les autres nains avaient leurs propres adversaires gobelins à combattre, Bilbon faisait ce qu'il pouvait de son côté et Gandalf... Gandalf était noyé dans le flot de combattants et demeurait invisible. Alors il se battait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, ses épées jumelles tranchant la chair et répandant le sang noirâtre et infecte de ses ennemis. Soudain, les oreilles aiguisées du jeune nain perçurent un sifflement lointain mais se rapprochant rapidement. Trop rapidement. Il eut tout juste le temps de tourner la tête en direction du bruit qu'il la vit arriver, la flèche. Le moment ne dura qu'une fraction de secondes, mais pour Fíli ce fut comme si ce moment avait duré toute une vie. La flèche pénétra aisément à travers la fourrure de son manteau, puis passa le cuir de sa veste et traversa la fine toile de sa chemise, avant de se ficher dans son torse, tout près de son cœur. Trop près. La douleur fut telle qu'il faillit tomber à genoux, les larmes brouillant sa vue, mais il resta debout. Il était un héritier de Durïn et un guerrier, il se devait de continuer à se battre jusqu'au dernier souffle. S'empêchant de chercher son petit frère du regard, le prince leva son épée droite et para le coup d'un gobelin, qui avait profité de son moment de faiblesse pour l'attaquer, avant de lui trancher la tête. Un autre sifflement se fit entendre dans les oreilles de Fíli et cette fois, avant qu'il ait pu esquisser un mouvement, une autre flèche le toucha, se plantant cette fois dans son épaule droite. Il serra les dents mais la douleur de cette seconde flèche, ajoutée à la douleur de la première, lui fit échapper un cri. Néanmoins, il resta debout et continua de se battre. Il sentait le sang couler de ses plaies et humidifier sa chemise, la sueur perlant sur son front et des larmes amères coulant sur ses joues, mais il se battait encore. Une troisième flèche l'atteignit, se fichant dans son épaule gauche et perçant son poumon. Cette flèche fut celle de trop et Fíli ne put rien faire d'autre que s'effondrer sous la douleur. Il sentait ses oreilles bourdonner et il avait l'impression désagréable d'avoir la tête lourde. La fatigue se faisait de plus en plus sentir en lui, dans chacun de ses membres. Alors il comprit. Il avait perdu bien trop de sang, et il continuait d'en perdre énormément : il était en train de mourir. Dans un dernier effort, il tourna la tête vers Kíli, son Kíli, qu'il s'était juré de toujours protéger contre le danger. Il avait failli, son frère était en danger et lui ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Des lumières blanches commencèrent à danser devant ses yeux et, peu à peu, elles engloutirent l'image de Kíli. La dernière chose que le jeune nain put voir, ce fut le regard horrifié de son frère sur lui, lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était en train de mourir. Sa dernière pensée, son dernier regret furent pour lui. Jamais il ne lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, et jamais il ne pourrait le faire. Doucement, comme au ralentit, il se sentit chuter. Et puis il sombra.

**O - O - O**

Quand Kíli regardait son frère, il voyait en lui le grand frère qui avait toujours été là pour lui. Parce que, d'aussi loin que Kíli s'en souvienne, Fíli ne l'avait jamais lâché d'une semelle. Ils avaient toujours été inséparables, faisant toujours tout ensemble, et Fíli avait toujours été là pour protéger son petit frère et pour le conseiller. C'était bien simple, ils étaient tellement proches qu'ils communiquaient sans parler. Ça avait toujours étonné leur mère, de voir à quel point ils pouvaient se comprendre d'un simple geste, d'un simple regard. En revanche, ça avait toujours agacé leur oncle. Car s'ils se comprenaient d'un regard, ils planifiaient leurs farces de la même manière, et Thorïn s'était toujours méfié de ce moyen de communication silencieux qui empêcher quiconque n'était pas Kíli ou Fíli de comprendre ce qui se disait : cela rendait les frères imprévisibles. Et combien de fois s'était-il retrouvé la cible des bêtises de ses neveux ! Oh, il avait arrêté de compter avec le temps. Il n'était évidemment pas le seul : Fíli et Kíli aimaient faire des farces, ça leur faisait une occupation commune de plus, et donc du temps en plus passé ensemble. Kíli aimait son grand frère plus que tout. Il aurait été capable de tout pour lui. Il était étonnant de voir à quel point ils s'aimaient, alors même qu'ils étaient si différents. Ne serait-ce que par leur physique, Fíli avait beaucoup pris de leur père : ses cheveux blonds comme les blés, sa musculature puissante et ses épaules fortes, ainsi que son regard clair et doux Kíli lui, avait plus pris de leur mère : sa chevelure brune, ses yeux chocolat aux reflets sauvages et la musculature fine mais puissante des héritiers de Durïn. Et s'il n'y avait que ça... Mais même au niveau des goûts, ils n'étaient pas si semblables que ça : quand Fíli détestait l'histoire mais s'appliquait à l'écriture des runes Khuzdul, Kíli laissait des tâches d'encre partout où sa main passait et adorait écouter les récit de bataille et d'amour impossibles quand Fíli se battait avec passion avec ses deux épées jumelles, Kíli préférait la tension ferme d'un arc et le bruit sifflant d'une flèche dans l'air et quand Fíli préférait les naines fines à la chevelure brune et aux yeux bruts, Kíli préférait les naines aux formes pulpeuses, à la longue chevelure blonde et au regard tendre. Mais au final, ce à côté de quoi la plupart des gens, excepté leur mère, étaient passés, c'était que Fíli et Kíli étaient les exacts opposés l'un de l'autre. Et ne dit-on pas que les opposés s'attirent ?

Comme Kíli avait désespéré quand il avait appris que Thorïn voulait partir reprendre Erebor avec son frère, mais sans lui ! Jamais il n'avait été aussi triste. À vrai dire, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été réellement triste un jour dans sa vie, Fíli étant toujours là pour lui remonter le moral. Cependant, la perspective d'être séparé de son frère lui brisait le cœur, car Kíli n'était rien sans Fíli. S'ils étaient vraiment séparés, il perdrait sa moitié, son âme sœur, et il dépérirait, il en était sûr. Il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de se demander constamment ce qu'était en train de faire son frère, s'il était en bonne santé, s'il était _vivant_... Il en perdrait le sommeil et ne serait plus que l'ombre de lui-même, il n'y avait pas de doute. Alors quand leur mère avait plaidé en faveur de sa participation à l'aventure et que son oncle avait finalement cédé, son cœur s'était gonflé de bonheur. Il savait que l'entreprise était risquée, qu'il serait exposé à de nombreux dangers et qu'il ne reviendrait peut-être pas vivant, mais il s'en fichait, du moment qu'il était avec son frère.

Aujourd'hui, la bataille faisait rage autour de Kíli et de son grand frère. Chacun se démenait comme un diable pour protéger le corps de leur oncle, tombé au combat. Fíli se battait avec ses épées jumelles et Kíli, dont le stock de flèche était épuisé, s'était saisi de l'épée de son oncle et se défendait autant qu'il le pouvait. Plus il tuait de gobelins et plus il y en avait qui surgissait autour de lui. Un instant, le jeune nain repensa à une légende que son Balïn lui avait raconté, à propos d'une créature dont les têtes repoussaient doublement lorsqu'on lui en coupait une. Mais il écarta finalement cette pensée de son esprit, préférant se concentrer totalement sur l'afflux d'ennemis qui pouvait à tous moments lui trancher la tête. Mais soudain, ce fut comme si l'air de ses poumons avait été éjecté d'un coup. Son instinct lui cria de se tourner vers son frère, qu'il était en danger. Et en effet, à genoux près du corps de Thorïn, Fili était transpercé de trois flèches fatales, le sang coulait de ses blessures et son regard, tourné avec désespoir vers son petit frère, devenait de plus en plus vitreux. Et puis il s'écroula et ne se releva pas. Un cri de douleur déchira l'air. Kíli n'avait pas été blessé, mais l'image de son frère mourant lui avait déchiré le cœur et la douleur était insupportable. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'ils étaient passés à travers tant de danger et qu'ils y avaient survécu. Mais les faits étaient là, Fíli était tombé. Il ne restait plus que lui, le petit frère, le petit Kíli. Sa rage et sa colère contre les gobelins se décuplèrent à cette constatation. À présent, il se savait condamné, mais il refusait de mourir sans avoir tué le plus grand nombre d'ennemis possible, pour la mémoire de son frère. L'épée de son oncle dans sa main fendit l'air, déchira la chair, coupa des membres, tua des ennemis, mais Kíli finit par être mortellement blessé lui aussi, une flèche fichée dans son poumon droit. Sa respiration se coupa, le sang s'insinua doucement dans le poumon et Kíli s'écroula au milieu des corps sans vie des gobelins qu'il avait tué quelques instants plus tôt avant d'être secoué par une violente quinte de toux qui lui fit recracher du sang mêlé à de la salive. Luttant encore un instant contre la mort, Kíli releva les yeux vers la horde de gobelins qui se pressait autour de lui. Mais à présent qu'ils savaient tous que le nain était condamné, ils l'avaient délaissé pour d'autres ennemis, plus vifs. Abandonnant les viles créatures, le regard du nain se tourna vers son oncle, gisant près de lui, puis chercha frénétiquement le corps de son grand frère, son Fíli. L'ayant trouvé, Kíli fit appel à ses dernières forces et rampa jusqu'au corps sans vie, avant de l'entourer de son bras gauche, le seul qu'il pouvait encore bouger correctement. La vision de son frère dans cet état fit couler une larme sur la joue du jeune nain. Même dans la mort, Fíli avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres. On aurait pu croire qu'il était juste endormi, si sa poitrine n'avait pas été aussi immobile et si son regard, autrefois pétillant et plein de vie, n'avait pas été aussi vitreux. Dans un dernier effort, Kíli leva son bras encore valide et ferma les paupières de son aîné. Voilà, c'était mieux comme ça. Doucement, il ramena son bras à lui, posa sa tête sur la poitrine inerte du mort et ferma les yeux. Maintenant qu'il était près de son frère, il pouvait mourir. Savoir qu'il quittait le monde des vivants le tranquillisait. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas à vivre des dizaines d'années avant de finalement accueillir la mort, après avoir souffert tant d'année de l'absence de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Un sourire sardonique étira ses lèvres. Lui et son frère avaient toujours tout fait ensemble, et mourir ne dérogerait pas à leur règle... Mais il n'avait qu'un seul regret : celui de n'avoir jamais pu dire à Fíli à quel point il l'aimait. La respiration de plus en plus difficile, Kíli finit par s'endormir, pour ne plus jamais se réveiller.

**O - O - O**

Quelques heures plus tard, les légions de gobelins et de wargs furent mises en échec et les derniers survivants s'enfuirent, pourchassés par l'assemblée d'Hommes, d'Elfes et de Nains. Lorsque, encore plus tard, le champ de bataille fut passé au peigne fin afin de retrouver les morts et les blessés du camp victorieux, le corps de Thorïn fut découvert par la compagnie des nains, qui cherchait son chef. Un pas plus loin gisait les corps enlacés et sans vie de Fíli et de Kíli. Les deux frères, les inséparables, les âmes sœurs. Leurs yeux étaient fermés et un léger sourire heureux flottait sur les lèvres de chacun. Parce qu'ils étaient peut-être morts, mais ils étaient ensemble, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Pour la mort de Fíli, j'ai écrit le passage en écoutant Amon Hen de la BO du _Seigneur des Anneaux – la Communauté de l'Anneau_ (totalement par hasard en plus, merci iTunes et sa fonction écoute aléatoire...) alors ceux d'entre vous qui connaissent la BO comprendront d'où je tire mon inspiration... Pitié ne m'en veuillez pas de la manière dont il meurt, je vous en priiiiiiie ! Parce que moi aussi ça me brise le cœur, mais je voulais avant tout faire une rétrospective de la vie des deux fils de Dís et de leur relation de frères, donc j'avais dès le départ décidé de ne rien changer à la fin de l'histoire. Enfin presque. Parce que certains d'entre vous auront remarqué le_ très léger_ slash. Mais très léger hein... Et puis pour la mort de Kíli, bin... J'ai pas d'excuse. C'est gore, mais après tout, c'est la guerre. Si ça peut vous rassurer, j'étais à deux doigts de pleurer en écrivant c'te chose... (Eh non, je ne suis pas sans cœur ! La preuve, je chiale à chaque fois que je vois _le Retour du Roi_, quand Frodon s'en va pour Valinor... Comme dirait Sam : « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me rend triste. ») Donc voilà, j'espère que vous avez bien déprimé (non, posez ces tomates... PAS les tomates, pensez aux p'tits africains qui meurent de faim...), je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! Sûrement sur le même fandom, soit dit en passant, si je me bouge le cul de finir mon autre one shot et ma fiction.  
Des bisous ! (et une p'tite review ? :D)


End file.
